Stories of Minecraftia
by BlackPanther101
Summary: The creation of Minecraftia and maybe events that lead up to current times. Rated K for now... R
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the World

Stories Of Minecraftia

**A/N Hi peeps! I have inspiration for a new story that will be about...The beginning of Minecraft?**

**probably..**

**yup**

* * *

The Creation

In the beginning, there was the void. It surrounded everything. Including Notch, a young god. He was inspired by the feats of other gods, such as the large 'universe' created by a group of gods, called 'The Holy'. He wanted to be as well known as them, so he had crept off to The Creator and asked for a small universe. He was given the rather infinite void.

First he created land. It was a large cube of dirt; just dirt, nothing else. He frowned and added stone, which went down further then the dirt. After that, he created bedrock, which would stop anyone or anything from reaching the end of world.

Then he was ready to create life. He created animals; pigs, cows, sheep and chickens. They were cold, so he created the sun. That started to hurt them so he grew trees of different types to protect them. Then he created the moon to give them rest from the sun.

Pleased it worked, Notch added sand and sandstone to the world, where the sun seared any moisture out of the earth. He called it a desert. The desert was plain so he grew cacti, that hid water from the sun and protected it with spines.

* * *

Curious, his brother Herobrine came over to see what he was doing. He saw the world and asked if he could help. Notch agreed and Herobrine created life that would live in the shadows, that was cruel and would hurt others. First he created the zombie and the skeleton. Then he created spiders and creepers, the four legged creatures that liked hugs.

Notch had an argument with his brother and, angered, made Herobrine's creations burn with the sun. He also removed the creeper's arms and caused it to explode from the frustration of no hugs. Herobrine was annoyed and stopped the spider and creeper from burning in the sun.

Peaceful, they created caves for the creatures of the night to live in; the caves were filled with precious ores and lava, a burning substance that lent light to places. Herobrine wanted something to counter lava so Notch created water, a fast-moving liquid that was cool and soothing.

Herobrine accidentally let water flow over dirt and it created grass. They were surprised and pleased as the grass gave color to the world. Deciding to experiment, they let flowers and tall grass grow, giving even more colors to the world.

Ready for more intelligent life, they worked together to create a Minecraftian; Steve. He was very smart and learnt how to create tools from wood and stone, as well as the ore. At night he hid from the mobs but sometimes attacked them with a sword. He harvested the items they dropped and create more weapons and tools.

After the creation of Steve, Herobrine grew distant and hid in a world under the bedrock; the Nether. He told Notch that to get there you made a frame of obsidian (the material formed by the meeting of water and lava) and set it on fire. That was the last heard from him in a long time.

* * *

Steve roamed the land, bored. He had seen everything around him, or so he thought. Late in the evening, he came across a forest of pine. This he had already seen, except it was covered in cold, white material. _Snow, _spoke a voice in his head. Turning to look at the river he had been following, he saw strange cold, hard glass-like shells covering it. _Ice _the voice said.

As the sky darkened, Steve made a quick wooden home and lit it up with torches. He sat down and waited out the night.

When the morning came, he felt a sharp jolt run through him. It left as quick as it arrived, and he forgot about it swiftly. As Steve tore down his shack, he noticed strange, small four-legged animals running around. _Wolves_, the voice told him. _Give them bones._ Doing so, the wolves suddenly sported a red collar and followed him around. _**I have pets! **_Steve thought happily, gad for companions.

Seeing a cave, Steve ventured down, his dogs following him. They kept close to the light that came from the torches he placed down. Seeing a lake of lava, he told them to sit and ventured closer. A small spring of water suddenly appeared and the water ran into the lava. He watched surprised as a hard, purplish material formed. _Hmmm..._The voice mused, _that must be obsidian. Mine ten blocks and create a portal._ Confused, Steve did as the voice asked and mined ten blocks with his diamond pickaxe. It was slow and time-consuming, and he didn't even know what would happen!

**1 Minute Later (more or less :/)**

Steve paused and wiped sweat from his forehead. It was easy to make the shape for the portal but the heat of the lava made it twice as hard.

_Nearly there, _the voice said encouragingly, _One more block._ Silently Steve agreed with the voice and shoved the block of obsidian into its spot.

_Now the light! _The voice was excited and Steve had to admit he was a bit excited too. He brought out the flint and steel and struck sparks near the frame of the portal. The sparks drifted onto the obsidian and with a _thrum_ the portal was lit.

The obsidian framed the purple vortex of the portal. It _hummed _and emitted purple sparks.

_Ready? _The voice asked. _**I think so...but what about my pets?**_Steve didn't want them to wait for him and get killed by a zombie or creeper. _Time passes slowly in the Nether. It's fine! _Unable to delay it any longer Steve took a deep breath and stepped in.

Reality twisted back and forth multiple times before finally warping into nothingness.

Steve was floating in the void.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nether

The Void

**Last Time:**

_Steve was floating in the void._

It was endless. An infinite sea of black. But, as he watched, reality slowly came back into focus. He was back inside the portal, once again standing in the strange purple veil. But the portal had gotten warmer! The heat was stifling, and Steve nearly fell out of the portal trying to get away from the heat.

He fell onto hard, dusty ground. And as he stood up, he saw the new realm he had entered.

The Nether was a hellish place, full of lava and the red dusty stone. It was populated by pigs, that stood on two legs. Their skin, however, was torn away and exposed muscle and bone. The skin that was left was a bright reddish pink, the result of the lava and heat.

The other residents of the Nether were strange, squid-like creatures. they had lots of tentacles and floated in the air. Their skin was white, bone white. All of them were crying, lost in their misery. Their cries were jarring, shrieks that tore at the heart. All Steve could see were three, but he could hear more of in the distance.

The smallest of the trio was slowly spinning in a circle. As it turned, it noticed Steve and its eyes opened for one second. It cried something and spat a fireball at him. Shocked, Steve threw himself to the ground and barely dodged the fireball. it whistled past him and exploded on the dusty stone.

The explosion had torn away some of the dusty stone and revealed a strange brownish gray sand. Curious, Steve walked over to the sand, dodging the bits of dusty stone that'd caught on fire. Shocked, he stared at the sand, only now seeing the screaming faces on it. He touched it cautiously and nearly sighed in relief. It was _cold!_

Happily, he stepped on it and sighed as the sand cooled his blistered feet. While he relaxed, he suddenly remembered the jelly-squids. He whipped around in time to see their eyes widen and their mouths open. Cursing, he tried to jump away from his spot only to find his feet were stuck!

Looking down, he only saw his thighs before seeing the cold sand. It seemed to laugh at him, mocking him. Gritting his teeth, Steve turned back to the jelly-squids and prepared to duck. maybe the fireballs would miss him. It was unlikely but it was the only thing he could do.

As the jelly-squids prepared to fire, a voice floated down to them, halting their progress.

"Now why would we want to that, I wonder?"

Surprised, Steve looked up and saw a man slowly float down to them. His shirt and pants were like his, but worn and torn. as the man stopped in front of him, Steve saw his eyes. They were white. Pure white and glowing. Steve shivered and the man smirked as he saw it.

'Well, well, well. How surprising is this? An intruder in my realm. Actually, two."

Shocked, Steve looked around but saw no one behind him. Then the voice in his head spoke.

_Brother, it's __been a long time._

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Why Notch, should you not show yourself? I'm sure _Steve _would like to be free of you."

The voice, Notch, sighed and suddenly disappeared. Hearing footsteps, Steve turned to see a man. He wore a ripped brown shirt and grey pants. he had a thick beard and a bald head.

"Long time no see, Herobrine.''

The man, Herobrine, smirked and spoke.

"The same back to you, brother. Oh, and before I forget, welcome to my home; The Nether."

Notch laughed and looked around. "A realm populated by Ghasts and Zombie Pigmen? Seems the Overworld was all my doing. You just ruined it."

"The Ghasts and Zombie Pigmen are those who you betrayed.", Herobrine hissed angrily.

"They _chose _to be here, unlike your _passive _mobs."

Notch shook his head mockingly. "Yet this proves I am still better than you."

"Yet that proves you aren't." Herobrine suddenly smirked. "This isn't the last you'll hear from me, _brother_."

As reality began to fade away once again, Notch turned to Steve.

"He won't do anything.", Notch said arrogantly.

"Just continue with your life."

That was all Steve could remember, before the void swamped him and darkened his vision...

**A/N: I hope someone reads this. I do like motivation...**

**...If you do read this, please check out my profile! I have some info regarding updating and stuff, so feel free to read all of it!**


End file.
